1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch, and more particularly, a pivotal fold away trailer hitch mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for retractable towing hitches have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,362 to Johnson teaches a trailer hitch for a vehicle that comprises a housing and a shaft member which are telescopically positioned relative to each other. A single or multiple ball trailer hitch is provided on the side or sides of the shaft adjacent its end, and cooperating mechanisms on the shaft and housing are provided for positioning them at longitudinally predetermined, spaced relationships, as well as permitting the ball trailer hitch to be positioned in any one of several rotated planes or in retracted position when not in use. Where a multiple ball trailer hitch is provided, the balls may be of different diameter.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,957 to Gullickson teaches a wide-range hitch assembly which mounts on a towing vehicle, wherein a hitch ball can be pivoted in an arc and extended or retracted to simplify mating the hitch ball with a cooperating ball hitch fitted on a towed vehicle. The present invention includes a rectangular housing holding a conventional rectangular receiver tube mounted for pivotal movement within the interior of the housing. The receiver tube has pin receiving bores located in the top and bottom walls which bores may be coaxially aligned with corresponding bores in the top and bottom walls of the housing. A drawbar, slidably positioned within the receiver tube, has a bore therethrough which may be positioned in coaxial alignment with the bores through the receiver tube. A pin is used to automatically lock the receiver tube in a central, proper towing position as the receiver tube is centered for towing and then the drawbar retracted.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,134 to Dahl, et al. teaches a foldable towing hitch attachable to a vehicle, having a pair of articulately attached arms extendable therefrom, one of the arms being foldable for collapsing both arms against the vehicle for storage, and further having a hitch bracket retaining the extended arms in a converged relationship and attachable to a second towed vehicle.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,181 to Biederman teaches a retractable hitch that stores away from view. The hitch consists of a hollow connector bar having an attachment end and a receiver end. The attachment end of the connector bar has an opening extending laterally through it. A mounting bar at the receiver end contains a storage chamber. A draw bar having a connector end and a hitch end fits within the connector bar. The connector end has an opening piercing it; and the hitch end has an end for connecting devices. A locking pin extends through the opening in the attachment end of the connector bar and the opening in the connector end of the draw bar. The locking pin locks in a first position for securing the draw bar in a first position for attaching devices and a second position for storing the connector bar within the storage chamber.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,910 B1 to Bartel teaches a trailer hitch that includes a cylindrical receiver perpendicularly mounted on a horizontal laterally extending tube attached to a vehicle. The receiver carries a slider movable between a first, retracted position substantially entirely disposed beneath the vehicle bumper and a second, extended position wherein the slider projects rearwardly of the vehicle bumper and carries a hitch ball for attachment to a towed object. A cam slot and cam follower are cooperatingly formed on the slider and the receiver, with the cam slot having angularly disposed ends for rotation of the slider between first and second angularly disposed position simultaneous with translation of the slider between first and second retracted and extended positions. A decorative cover overlays the exposed portions of the horizontal tube and the slider when the slider is in the retracted position. A movable member or members carried on the cover are movable to a position exposing access to the slider for movement of the slider between the extended and retracted positions.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,381 B1 to Moss teaches an apparatus for mounting a hitch to a vehicle. The apparatus may include a base connected to the vehicle. A mount, having a fastening portion and a main portion, may also be included. The fastening portion may receive a plurality of hitches thereon. The main portion may pivotably engage the base to provide a pivoting motion of the mount with respect to the base between a stowed position and a towing position distinct from the stowed position. A pivot may connect the main portion to the fastening portion to provide rotation therebetween. The apparatus may also include a hitch system having a first ball hitch monolithically formed to have a shank. A second hitch may be monolithically formed to have an aperture therein. The aperture of the second ball hitch may be shaped to axially receive and engage the shank of the first ball hitch.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for retractable towing hitches have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.